Tome 7 révisité
by bigmistake
Summary: bah, bonne question, faut lire, mais c'est un truc sérieux...autant que faire ce peu dsl, j'adore cette expression


_**HARRY POTTER CONTRE LORD VOLDEMORT (tome 7)**_

Voila une histoire d'un ami du lycée, dites ce que vous en pensez!!! Bye, et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Dernière volonté exaucée 

Harry Potter s'était réveillé avec le soleil or du matin. Cherchant ses grosses lunettes rondes à tâtons avec sa main droite, se frottant les yeux de l'autre, il cherchait à oublier le joli rêve qu'il venait de faire. Un rêve qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit réalité, mais lui, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'est véritablement par amour qu'il ne sortait plus avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son camarade préféré. Il était désespéré. Beaucoup de personne de sa connaissance mourait les uns après les autres parce qu'ils étaient simplement ses amis…

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après que Harry réussit enfin à sortir de son lit, à s'habiller et à descendre l'escalier grinçant qui menait à la cuisine.

« Bonjour ! »

Aucun des membres de sa famille, les Dursley, ne répondit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas : il avait l'habitude.

Etant donné que son cousin Dudley suivait un régime pour éliminer ses kilos en trop (qui se comptent par dizaines), Harry, comme son oncle Vernon et sa tente Pétunia, n'avait le droit qu'à une petite part de pamplemousse (pour ne pas dégoûter le petit Dudley, celui-ci avait le droit à une part un peu plus grosse). Harry, comme tous les matins, ne protesta pas car, comme l'année précédente, il avait fait des réserves de gâteau dans sa chambre. Il s'installa donc à table avec les trois derniers membres de sa famille. Il avait à peine enfoncé sa cuillère dans le fruit que l'on sonna à la porte.

« - Va ouvrir Dudley ! lança l'oncle Vernon

- Demande à Harry, moi je mange.

- J'ai dit…

- C'est bon, j'y vais… »

Harry était assez content car enfin, il se faisait un peu mieux traité. Il y a deux ans Maugrey Fol Œil avait dit deux mots au restant de sa famille et, pas plus tard que l'année passée, c'était Dumbledore qui avait fait de même. Notre ami aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse refaire pareil mais le vieux directeur de Poudlard était…mort. Ce qui sortit Harry de sa mélancolie fut les bruits de pas qu'il entendit dans le couloir. Par pure précaution, il vérifia qu'il avait bien avec lui sa baguette magique dans sa poche. On ne sait jamais, depuis que Voldemort était de retour… La porte de cuisine s'ouvrit et…

« Surprise ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Ron Weasley, sa sœur Ginny et Hermione Granger se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Ce n'était pas croyable…

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » lancèrent les trois amis en cœur.

Harry, habitué au le train-train des jours qui s'écoulent chez les Dursley, en était arrivé à oublier son propre anniversaire et donc avec cela ses dix-sept ans et aussi sa majorité…

« Me…merci. » bégaya-t-il comme réponse.

Hermione, tout en s'avançant, sortit sa baguette et, avec un geste de dédain, lui fit faire un court arc de cercle. Ceci fut suivit de l'apparition de trois belles chaises sorties du néant. Harry se retournas vers sa famille et les vit en état de choc car ceux-ci détestaient que l'on parle de magie sous leur toit mais encore plus qu'on la pratique. Les laissant en plan, il en profita pour se lever de table, saluer vite fait ses amis en prenant bien soin d'embrassez Ginny sur la joue, et préparer quatre tasses de thé. Une fois l'infusion terminée, il revint à table pour les y déposer et découvrit là trois cadeaux posés en face de sa place.

« Il ne fallait pas… »

Mais en disant cela, il s'empressa tout de même de les déballer tous les trois. Cependant, ce qu'il découvrit sous les emballages lui déplut : Hermione lui avait offert une paire de botte, Ron une montre de sorcier et, pire que tout, du cadeau de Ginny il en avait retirer une bague… Il devait tiré une sale tête quand il se redressa car ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on t'expliquera mais une fois que l'on sera sortis d'ici. Contente toi pour l'instant d'aller préparer ta valise, de mettre ces bottes à tes pieds, cette montre au poignet et cette bague à l'un de tes doigts… » lança Ginny sans cesser de rigoler pour autant.

Harry s'exécuta. Il débarrassa sa table, prit ses cadeaux, monta, alla faire sa toilette, s'habilla avec une chemise et un jean propre, mis ses bottes, sa montre, glissa la bague à son majeur pour rappeler à la sœur de son meilleur ami qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et alla boucler sa valise. Ce coup-ci, pas question de laisser quelque chose derrière lui : il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette demeure de moldus (ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique : son oncle, sa tante et son cousin par exemple). En moins d'un quart d'heure, il était redescendu avec sa valise au bout d'un de ses bras et la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette, au bout de l'autre.

« - Tu es rapide pour te préparer ! lança Hermione pendant que Ginny se dévissait le cou pour noter à quel doigt Harry avait mis sa bague.

- C'est normal, lui Harry, on ne l'appelle pas encore Mademoiselle, répliqua Ron. »

La jeune fille brune fit simplement semblant de ne pas l'entendre et décréta qu'il était enfin temps d'y aller. Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers les trois personnes avec qui il avait partagé le mois de juillet et leur dit :

« - Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons un jour…Adieu…

- Adieu, répondit l'oncle Vernon. »

Ce fut le premier et dernier mot qu'il dit en la présence des compagnons de son neveu. Ces derniers sortirent et attendirent sur le trottoir.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant… »

Au même moment, une vieille golf bleu ciel pointa son nez au bout de la rue.

« C'est eux ! »

La voiture s'immobilisa juste devant eux et, deux jeunes hommes aussi roux que Ron et Ginny en sortirent : il s'agissait de leurs frères : les jumeaux Fred et George.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire sonore : il n'en revenait pas que ces deux grands gamins s'étaient laissés pousser leur bouc…

Une fois remis et les salutations faites, on chargea les affaires de Harry dans le coffre et tandis que Fred et George remontait devant, nos quatre jeunes gens montèrent à l'arrière. C'était une voiture de sorcier : elle était plus grande de l'intérieur qu'elle ne paraissait de l'extérieur. Avant de monter, Harry regarda la maison et se dit qu'il avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore l'année passée : il était retourné une dernière fois chez les Dursley. Dès que tout le monde eut embarqué un des jumeaux lança :

« En avant pour le Terrier ! »

et la voiture se mit en route toute seule…

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ 

« - Voulez-vous bien enfin me dire à quoi servent ces cadeaux que vous m'avez offert ? répéta Harry pour la dixième fois. Et une fois de plus ses cinq amis pouffèrent…

- Bon, il faut lui dire avant d'arriver à la maison, se décida Ginny.

- Surtout que les autres ne sont pas au courant, surenchérit l'un des jumeaux.

- Au fait, dit Hermione d'un ton neutre, Fred et George ont également cotisé pour acheter tes cadeaux…

- Merci les gars, même si je ne sais pas à quoi ça va me servir…

- …et ce sont des cadeaux _supplémentaires_ dont personne en dehors de nous n'ait au courant… »

Un petit silence régna vite troublé par Ron :

« Bon, maintenant il faut lui expliquer ! »

Un silence qui cette fois était plus long repris et, après une longue inspiration, George se lança :

« - Harry, il faut que tu commences par savoir que ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Ron, nous a révélé quoique ce soit de tes ambitions. Fred et moi avons fait nos déductions nous même… Nous nous sommes donc mis à la recherche d'objets qui auraient pu t'être utile et, en peu de temps, nous avons découvert que trois autres personnes cherchaient de l'argent pour acheter ces objets en question… Alors, on s'est arrangé… Ces trois personnes en question nous ont garanti que ça allait t'être utile…

- Harry, continua Hermione, tes bottes peuvent te faire marcher sur l'eau aussi bien que sur le feu et te faire courir à une vitesse inouïe…

- La montre contient un bouclier très puissant qui se met en action de lui même si tu es en danger, poursuivis Ron.

- Et la bague, finit Ginny, peut surpasser les murailles de ton corps et contenir ton épuisement… »

Apres avoir lancé un « merci ! » à peine audible, il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas que les autres voient ses larmes couler.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta d'elle même devant une grande maison assez bancale qui ne tenait que grâce à la magie et là, oh surprise, un comité d'accueil l'attendait. Après avoir ouvert la portière et, une fois qu'il eu posé son premier pied sur le sol un « joyeux anniversaire » sorti de toutes les gorges. Dans l'assemblée, il y avait beaucoup de monde qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner à peu près : les rouquins étaient certainement de la famille de Ron, ceux qui avaient un accent un peu Français ne pouvait être que de la famille de Fleur Delacours, la future épouse de Bill Weasley. Les autres appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix et qui n'étaient normalement pas à découvert. Sidéré d'un tel accueil, il ne réagit pas quand les voix cessèrent. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'activèrent et sortirent de nulle part des cadeaux. Harry ne bougea pas ce qui provoqua une longue file d'attente face à lui afin que tout le monde puisse offrir un cadeau au survivant : à Harry Potter. Il reçut ce jour là pas mal de petit gadget, quelques œuvres, des robes de sorciers, et plusieurs petites choses qui lui firent plaisir. Il y a deux choses qui lui firent plus plaisir que tous le reste : la première fut apporté par le professeur McGonagall. C'était la Pensine du professeur Dumbledore. A son regard Harry sut qu'elle avait regardé l'intérieur et qu'elle était au courant pour la prophétie et les Horcruxes. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne si ce n'était pas trop tard… La seconde chose qui lui fit vraiment plaisir était un canif identique à celui que son parrain lui avait offert et qu'il avait cassé en cinquième année. Le canif, qui ouvrait toutes les portes, avait était offert par Lupin : l'ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry était toujours aussi hébété quand on commença à l'attirer vers la table de jardin où était installé un gâteau géant. Pour une fête, c'en était une…et c'était la plus belle à laquelle Harry n'ai jamais participé. D'ailleurs, la fin de journée arriva un peu vite à son goût. C'est aussi au soleil couchant qu'il put enfin avoir une conversation privée avec la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

« - Je suppose que vous êtes allez jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la Pensine avant de me l'offrir…

- Oui, et j'y ai aperçu quelques souvenir assez intéressant !

- Je vous en prie professeur, ne les divulguez pas…

- Que comptez-vous faire Potter ?

- Quand à lieu le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

- Dans sept jours, le six août, pourquoi ?

- Je compte me rendre au 12, square Grimmaurd pour savoir si Dumbledore ne m'a rien laissé.

- Nous l'avons entièrement fouillé et vidé sans rien trouver d'intéressant…

- Eh bien, j'irai voir par moi même.

- Quand comptez-vous y aller ?

- Demain !

- Je vous ferai accompagner.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… »

Le professeur McGonagall hocha de la tête.

« - Venez cette nuit, deux heures du matin, dans la cuisine de Molly pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Les personnes ici présentes à la soirée qui n'en font pas parti dormirons dans leurs tente à l'arrière du jardin à cette heure…

- D'accord. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, Harry reparti faire la fête.

L'horloge de grand mère sonna deux coups lorsque Harry et Ron franchirent la porte de la cuisine. Ils étaient les dernier attendus et, une fois qu'ils furent installés, la réunion pus enfin commencer. Avant de s'asseoir Harry nota que Ginny avait réussi à se dépatouiller auprès de ses parents pour venir tandis qu'une fois assis, il fut surpris car toutes les conversations cessèrent et, à la place de quoi, ils le regardèrent. Le professeur McGonagall fut plus rapide que Harry pour prendre la parole :

« - Il nous faudrait commencer par l'élection un nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- Mais voyons, c'est Harry le nouveau dirigeant, cela ne fait aucun doute…

- Il doit en savoir plus que nous tous réunis puisqu'il est parti avec Dumbledore l'autre soir…

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit McGonagall, c'est est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut se présenter ? Tout le monde se tut. Qui veut que ce soit Harry ? Ils levèrent tous la main. Bon, eh bien Harry, tu es le nouveau dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Ce dernier se doutait bien qu'on lui aurait demandé une chose pareil et il savait que l'Ordre avait besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles. C'est pourquoi, durant tout l'été, il avait aménagé un petit processus dont il serait fier à vie s'il cela se passe bien…

« - Si je puis y mettre mon petit mot…

- Mais bien sûr…

- L'Ordre du Phénix n'existe plus : elle a été dissoutes avec la mort de Dumbledore et ne pourra plus jamais être reformée. Je ne dirigerai donc pas l'Ordre. C'est fini ! »

Des tonnerres de protestations s'élevèrent en tous sens et de tous côtés. Une fois le silence revenu, Harry reprit :

« Cependant, comme on le sait tous, le combat n'est pas terminé. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remettre en place une organisation que j'avais moi-même créé avec l'aide de mes amis : l'A.D. et, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, ces deux lettres veulent simplement dirent l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

Un silence ému s'ensuivit, Harry, qui découvrit par la même occasion un don qui coulait dans ses veines, était fier de lui.

« Ceux qui veulent participer à cette organisation, n'ont qu'à marquer leur nom sur ce parchemin (il le fit apparaître dans sa main avec une détonation du tonnerre plus pour impressionner son public que par nécessitée). Une fois inscrit, on ne recule pas… Ce papier sera ensorcelé par des personnes compétentes gare à vous s'il y a trahison… »

Le rôle de chef est réellement celui qui allait le mieux à Harry, on ne remettait pas ses dires en question. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'avança, fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre, et inscrit son nom en premier sur le morceau de parchemin. Une nouvelle file d'attente s'installa face à notre héro. Lorsque Ginny inscrivit son nom, celui-ci baissa les yeux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne manquait aucune signature.

« Bien, fit Harry en contemplant la liste, la réunion de ce soir est levé. Professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Fol Oeil ainsi que Ron et Hermione vous êtes prié de venir dans ma chambre pour y recevoir des instructions… »

Sur ce, il se retourna et s'avança dans l'escalier mais avant d'avoir posé le pied sur la première marche il lança par dessus son épaule :

« Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Et il monta jusqu'à l'avant dernière marche parce que là, il se fit bloquer par Fred et George qui venait de transplaner.

« - Tu as été magnifique Harry !

- Merci, fit-il en s'empourprant. Je comptais vous faire appeler discrètement un peu plus tard dans la soirée mais pendant que vous êtes là… Il baissa d'un ton : Tout le monde vous connaît et vous aime bien… alors profitez en pour faire un peu d'espionnage à mon compte…

- Chef, oui chef ! »

Et ils disparurent en transplanant de nouveau…

Il s'entretient d'abord avec le professeur McGonagall :

« - Professeur, vous serez mon second,… Tous les rapports de nos envoyés spéciaux vous seront fais et vous dénuderez les problème sans moi car la plupart du temps je ne serai pas là… Si vous mettez la main sur quelque chose de très important, envoyez moi quelqu'un de fiable me prévenir. Mais seulement si c'est vraiment important d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- On n'est pas encore sûr de rouvrir l'école…

- Il faut la rouvrir : en faisant cela nous concentrerons en un endroit un grand nombre de sorciers ce qui met ces élèves en sécurité et de plus, si nous nous faisons assez discret, nous pourrons installer le quartier général de l'A.D.

McGonagall hocha de nouveau de la tête.

Harry, sa baguette en main, eu un petit mouvement de poignet et, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Entrez tous. »

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent. Fol Œil et Lupin s'assirent aux côtés de la directrice de Poudlard sur le lit de Ron tandis que Ron lui même ainsi qu'Hermione encadrèrent Harry sur le lit de se dernier.

« - Je viens de charger le professeur McGonagall de la plupart des affaires de l'A.D. pour ne pas dire toutes… Pendant ce temps, moi j'irai faire quelque tours par-ci par-là et je vous demanderai à tous les deux de m'accompagner, fit-il en s'adressant à ses anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Comprenez moi bien, vous risquerez continuellement votre vie…

- Bien sûr qu'on te suit Potter…

- Oui Harry, je te suis aussi, surenchérit Lupin.

- Ron, Hermione ?

- On vient avec toi, répondirent-ils ensembles.

- Bien, demain on va au Square Grimmaurd ! Debout de bonne heure donc on va tous immédiatement au lit ! »


End file.
